Volcanic Rings
'Volcanic Rings '''is the 11th episode of Season 2 (Unexpected). It is also the 33rd overall episode. Overview Holly and Anna create a distraction for their master plan. Shawn forms his own team of Metahumans instead the tight group of friends. Meanwhile, Spencer goes on the hunt for Morgan. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Jennifer Hive * Ciera Erie * Thomas Hale * Mateo Black * Abi Black Recurring Characters * Karen McCoy/Holly Grant * Anna Archer * Jordan Black * Morgan Cash * Karrie Smith Story Monologue (Shawn): … Previously on “Unexpected” “(Spencer and Ciera walk away backwards but trip while staring at each other)”'' “''Spencer: Shawn, I honestly feel like this is the right girl for me. Shawn: Are you sure? That may just be the feeling of your first love. Spencer: Yeah, maybe but whenever I see her I get sparks that can’t be described. Shawn: Yeah, I feel that way around Morgan. Spencer: I don’t know what to do. This is the first person I have ever really liked before. Shawn: I would go for it.” “Jack: Well that is you. I’m my own person. I have the right to do anything I want. Roy: Not in this house you don’t. Jack: So if I want to get married I have to move out? ''(Roy shakes his head) Jack: I see…I guess I’ll just find my own place to look.” “''(Spencer puts his hand out towards Ciera)”'' “(Ciera stares into Spencer’s eyes) (Spencer and Ciera lean in to kiss each other) (Spencer and Ciera share their first kiss) (They both pull off each other while staring into each other’s eyes) Ciera: I’m really glad you chose me. Spencer: I am too. Ciera: I feel that you are missing something. So I am going to help you. Spencer: With what? Ciera: We are going to go looking for your sister.” … (Inside the RV) Spencer: I really appreciate you trying to help. Ciera: No problem. I’d do anything for my uh…what are we? Spencer: Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Ciera: I mean if you want too. Spencer: Yeah, I definitely want too. Ciera: Then we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Spencer: You are my first. Ciera: You are my first too. Spencer: I am so glad we met. Ciera: I am too. Honestly Karrie brought us together. Spencer: Yeah. (Ciera puts her hand on Spencer’s hand) (They both smile at each other) (S.S House) Shawn: I have brought us all together for something I have decided to put together. Mateo: Which is? Shawn: You were talking about how you were on a superhuman team. What if I create our own mini superhuman team? Mateo: I’d say you are crazy. Abi: Sounds like fun to me. Shawn: Great! So if you want to become a part of the team you will have to take a test. Not just some ordinary test though. Abi: What kind? Shawn: The Ultimate meta-human test. Thomas: Like a medical kind of test? Jennifer: I would pass that. Thomas: I know only because you have an amazing teacher. Jennifer: Yeah, you’re right… (Rolls eyes) Shawn: Okay! Let’s head there. Thomas: Head where? Shawn: To the test obviously. (Saukaula Island) Anna: Alyssa was killed. Karen/Holly: I heard. She was weak anyways. Anna: I didn’t think that they would kill anyone. Karen: Well now we know they will so we have to be extra careful. Anna: We aren’t going to kill any of them right? Karen: I plan on it! Anna: You know I don’t know why I am having so much doubt. Karen: Exactly! You will help me with our first major disaster. Anna: Which? Karen: We will cause chaos throughout New York. Anna: Again? Karen: Spencer and Shawn the joint duo lived there. It’s perfect. Anna: What kind of chaos are you thinking? (Karen teleports a frozen Jordan Black in front of her) Karen: Meet Jordan Black. Anna: And who is he? Karen: He is a metahuman who turns out to be evil. Anna: Why is frozen? Karen: I didn’t want him to run away. Anna: What kind of powers does he have? Karen: Explosion Strikes, Reforming and Shield Construction. Anna: Fancy. Karen: Watch out! (Karen puts his hand on the ice sculpture melting it) Jordan: Who are you? (Jordan creates a shield around herself) Karen: Don’t worry. We won't hurt you. You will hurt other people though. Jordan: Why would I hurt other people? Karen: You are a villain. You will do whatever you want. Jordan: I steal things. I don’t hurt people. Karen: Well…What if I give you 5k to get rid two people. Jordan: Hmmm…Sounds like a deal. Karen: Excellent! (Toronto, Canada) Ciera: You sure she is here? Spencer: Nope, but if she was with Jack they would have to be here. Ciera: Well let’s try it. Spencer: Here we go. (Ciera grabs Spencer’s hand) (Spencer knocks on the door) (Morgan opens up the door) Morgan: Spencer? Spencer: Morgan! (Spencer hugs Morgan but gets pushed away) Morgan: You can’t be here. Spencer: What…why? Morgan: I didn’t invite you. I don’t even want to be talking to you. Spencer: Morgan, what’s going on? Are you okay? Morgan: I’m fine. You need to go now. Spencer: Fine…I guess I will. (Spencer walks away) Ciera: Just so you know he has been looking for you for a while now. (Ciera walks away) (Hawaii Volcanoes National Park) Shawn: Here we are. Thomas: You got to be kidding. Shawn: No, I’m not. This is your ultimate test. Jennifer: Shawn stop talking crazy! You won’t do this. Shawn: Okay, so Jennifer you won’t do this since you don’t have powers. Jennifer: So I am in the team? Shawn: Yeah, I guess. Jennifer: Great! Mateo: So what do we do exactly? Shawn: You will use your super speed to go around the volcano. If you go fast enough you may send a Volcanic Ring into the air. That means you passed. Karrie: I don’t have super speed. Abi: Me either. Shawn: Wow, you guys must really suck. Abi, you can fly around the volcano. Karrie, you can use your uh Earth Manipulation to make one? (Spencer and Ciera super-speed to Shawn) Spencer: We are here! Shawn: Ugh I am not explaining again. Spencer: Okay? Shawn: Let’s start. Tom, you can start us off. Thomas: Alright! Be prepared for some killer moves. (Thomas speeds around the volcano) Ciera: Wow, he is slow. Shawn: I know right! (Thomas trips and falls down heading towards the lava) Jennifer: Tom! (Jennifer uses super-speed to run and block Thomas from falling in the lava) Spencer: What the… Shawn: Jennifer, how did you do that? Thomas: Thanks. I guess you saved me. (Jennifer looks down and back up) Shawn: Okay, Tom. You failed! (Spencer grabs Jennifer) Spencer: How did you have super-speed? Jennifer: I don’t know. (Morgan walks up) Morgan: I do. I didn’t really understand at first. I saw the whole thing. I do understand now. Spencer: Morgan, what are you doing here? Morgan: I came to apologize about how I acted. (Morgan looks at Shawn and back to Spencer) Morgan: When you two got hit a couple of the pieces of rocks flung towards us. I don’t think any hit Luke or I. I did see one hit Jennifer. I didn’t think it was a big deal. Jennifer: So I’m a metahuman? Morgan: Maybe not as much as Spencer and Shawn but yeah. Thomas: She is right. You may not how as much powers as a regular metahuman but you have some. Jennifer: I don’t know if I should be happy or sad. Thomas: It’s a gift. You should be happy and responsible. Morgan: I said what I needed to say. I’m going home. Spencer: New York home? Morgan: No, I’m going back to Toronto. That’s my home now. Shawn: Don’t go! (Morgan turns around and looks at Shawn) Morgan: Whether you like it or not. I’m going to leave. My future husband is waiting. Spencer: Wait what? Morgan: Yeah. I’m getting married. (Shawn’s face goes blank) Spencer: You are only 17. Morgan: I’m getting married when I turn 18. Spencer: This is crazy! What is Mom going to think about this? Morgan: Why does it matter? It’s not you getting married. Spencer: I don’t want you to throw away your life. Morgan: Trust me I already did that for the past 16 years. I’m on the right path. Jennifer: Morgan, I can’t let you leave. Morgan: Then I’m sorry for this. Spencer: Sorry for what. (Jack teleports in front of her) Spencer: Jack? Jack: Spencer… Spencer: You have powers? Morgan: He does. You are going to let me go or else. Shawn: I’m not going to let you get married. Morgan: Jack, you know what to do. (Jack surrounds them with fire) (Karrie teleports outside of the ring of fire) (Karrie throws electricity at Jack) (Jack creates a wave of air towards Karrie) (Mateo’s eyes flash red) (Mateo creates a force field around himself and walks through the fire) (Mateo creates a colossal energy blast and throws it at Jack) (Jennifer super speeds in a circle in the middle of the circle creating a wind vacuum) Morgan: You won’t win. Spencer: The good guys always Morgan. You should know that by now. (Jennifer still running in circles creates a time portal) Jennifer: I don’t know how to stop! (Jennifer’s portal sucks everyone in) (Earth 1, Central City) Jennifer: Where are we? Spencer: I don’t know. This doesn’t look like home. (The Flash climbs up a building leaving a red streak along the building) Shawn: Look! Morgan: Uh… Thomas: I don’t think we are in our universe. (Everyone looks at each other) Trivia